1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation key. More particularly, the present invention relates to a navigation key which is integrally formed on a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
General panels, especially front panels, of televisions, videos, audios and digital versatile disc (DVD) players have a plurality of keys for operating the appliance. These keys are usually formed as single keys linearly arranged to operate a tact switch disposed underneath the key. However, since the linear single keys take up a large amount of space on the front panel, a navigation key having a substantial circular shape has been recently applied to the front panel.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional circular navigation key. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an operation key 10 and a holder 20 connected to each other, and FIG. 2 is a front view of the operation key 10. The circular navigation key comprises a center key 12 of a substantially cylindrical form disposed in the center, four separate keys 14 formed around an outer peripheral of the center key 12, and the holder 20 receiving the above keys. The center key 12 and the separate keys 14 respectively comprise a center-key tact projection 13 and separate-key tact projections (not shown) penetrating the holder 20 to press tact switches (not shown) disposed thereunder. Therefore, if the center key 12 and the plurality of separate keys 14 are pressed, the center-key tact projection 13 and the separate-key tact projections (not shown) press the tact switches, thereby operating the electronic device.
To lower manufacturing cost and simplify the manufacturing process, the center key 12 and the plurality of separate keys 14 are generally formed by injection molding plastic which allows the keys to resiliently transform. Since the keys are mounted on the front panel of the devices such as the video, the audio and the DVD player, the plastic keys are plated to have a smooth exterior. However, when the tact projections of the plated center key 12 and the separate keys 14 directly touch the tact switch, static electricity may be generated on the circuit board connected to the tact switch, thereby causing damage to the devices. To prevent this, a nonconductive liquid insulator needs to be applied to every end of the tact projections with a brush. Since the conventional navigation key comprises one center key 12 and four separate keys 14, a total of five ends of the tact projections should have the nonconductive liquid insulator applied. This step in the manufacturing process is time consuming and results in higher costs. Further, the conventional navigation key needs a plurality of keys, a holder for supporting the keys and a dedicated fixing member for fixing the holder to the front panel. Therefore, the structure has become very complex, and requires a great deal of time to assemble
Accordingly, a need exists for a navigation key that is easy to assemble and reduces the amount of static electricity that may be generated when the navigation key is used.